


【云梦醋王】蓝宗主送礼开直播了

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322
Relationships: 蓝曦臣×江澄
Kudos: 55





	【云梦醋王】蓝宗主送礼开直播了

【别被篇名迷惑，慎入哈！】  
——————

临近深秋，又是一年吃莲藕的好时节。  
为了让泽芜君在莲花坞吃得好，住着舒心，江叔也是费尽了心思，每日里让宗主小厨房里的厨娘做出各种口味清淡的菜肴和小点心。  
江澄看着蓝曦臣消瘦的脸颊稍微有了点肉，心里暗暗安慰。  
前道侣归前道侣，他江澄这辈子只爱过一个人，怎能看着他萎靡不振，日渐消瘦。  
嘴上故意说着赶他走的话，心里却是暗暗希望他继续留在莲花坞，其实真的有点怕他走了，肯定是回到寒室，关上门又开始闭关，在莲花坞吃胖的肉，恐怕又得掉没了。  
所以，江宗主也只是嘴上嫌弃着，泽芜君打定主意要留下来，心里指不定暗戳戳偷着乐。  
甚至，一向对过生辰这件事不热衷的人，知道前道侣带着一帮小辈把莲花坞布置的像是要成亲似的，遍地一片火红，也只是撇撇嘴，随他去了。  
私底下问江叔，蓝曦臣这是想要干嘛呢？  
江叔笑着回禀道：“泽芜君要给你热热闹闹的过个生辰。”  
“搞得好像我七老八十岁了，呵！要不要让小子们来几句福如东海，寿比南山？”  
江叔跟在他身边多少年了，自然知道自家宗主这是嘴上嫌弃着，心里指不定有多期待，帮着泽芜君说了几句好话。  
江宗主也就随他去了，他高兴折腾，就去折腾吧，身为姑苏蓝氏的宗主，他想在云深不知处折腾，估计一帮长老们就要站出来阻止，呵呵，蓝涣啊蓝涣，还是我莲花坞好吧，你想怎么折腾，本宗主都随着你。  
到了江澄生辰那天，整个莲花坞被淹没在一片火红当中，飘扬的绸缎，大红的灯笼，热闹的筵席，就差江宗主和蓝宗主穿个大红的喜服，完全是照着拜堂成亲的画面去的。  
晚宴的时候，江澄坐在主位上，一脸的高深莫测，看着江鱼儿带着一帮师兄弟给他磕头祝贺，倒没有什么福如东海，寿比南山，不过，各种祝福的话语倒是不像他们这些个读书少的能说出来的。  
瞥了眼坐在右下首的蓝曦臣，那人正笑意盈盈的看着他，眼中盛满了深情，呵，前道侣教的。  
“别让他喝酒，会耍酒疯！”一杯烈酒下肚，江澄出声提点了江鱼儿一下，“行了，都回去坐好，今日是本宗主的生辰，许你们放肆一回。”  
跪在地上给他祝福的小辈们一声欢呼，宗主万岁，一哄而散，回到座位上开始喝酒猜拳，各种吹捧自家宗主的话破空而来。  
江澄笑了笑，自己对他们平日里的修炼极为严格，都是冷着一张脸对待，也就是在吃穿用度上给予他们最好的。  
看看江鱼儿这小子对待蓝曦臣的态度就知道了，态度太温和的后果，就会没大没小。  
正在和师弟猜拳的江鱼儿感觉后背一阵冷颤，不禁哆嗦了一下。  
——————  
江澄和蓝曦臣象征的吃了一点，双双回到主宅，即使是生辰，江澄还有批不完的宗卷要处理，他在书房处理，蓝曦臣则是回到卧房，先去沐浴。  
泽芜君可是计划好了，今天晚上要把自己当成生辰礼物送上道侣的床，当然要洗的香喷喷的。  
前几日，他去了趟清河，把聂怀桑给逮个正着，不处理宗务，偷懒在遛鸟画扇，直接把人抓到书房，咧嘴一笑，吓得聂怀桑连连喊着：“二哥，你听我说，我只是休息一下，我没有偷懒……”  
蓝曦臣语重心长拍拍他肩膀，道：“怀桑，如今你一问三不知的名头也被拿掉了，就该好好的经营你清河聂氏。”  
聂怀桑心里苦啊，我不是好好经营着清河聂氏吗，只是眼睛看多了宗卷，休息一下而已嘛，这么巧就被你给逮到了，二哥，你这副皮笑肉不笑的样子，我好慌。  
经过了观音庙后，蓝曦臣感触颇多，也曾经想着跟聂怀桑之间的关系以后会变成什么样，可再次见到他，有些不同，可有些是没有变过的，至少对他而言，聂怀桑还是他结义大哥留给他的责任，他会好好的保护他。  
蓝曦臣也不知从何说起，坐下来以后，轻叹一声，想起自家道侣的有话直说，便轻咳一声，有话说话，把自己的心里话说了些，并不避讳金光瑶的名字，这让聂怀桑略显惊讶。  
既然二哥如此坦诚，聂怀桑也不掖着藏着，承认自己是整件事的幕后主使，他只想为大哥讨一个公道，至于想要成为下一任仙督这种目的，他是完全没有的，管理好清河聂氏，已经费了他不少心思，他的愿望从来没有变过，只想过遛遛鸟，画画扇的小日子，一门宗主的担子对他来说，有些沉重。  
蓝曦臣承诺他，有什么不懂的，尽管去找他，蓝家和聂家还是牢不可破的兄弟关系。  
打开天窗说亮话，说到这个份上了，他原本就是个光明磊落之人，聂怀桑自然对他全心全意的信任，感动的差点哭起来，跪下来重新行礼，叫了声二哥。  
从此以后，三尊成为过往，可姑苏蓝氏的泽芜君是他的二哥，永远也不会变了。  
蓝曦臣温和的笑，扶他起来，道：“二哥今日来，除了想要解开彼此的心结，还有一件事要向你讨教。”  
“二哥尽管开口，怀桑必定知无不言言无不尽。”能让二哥开口向他讨教，聂怀桑的心里升起了跃跃欲试的念头，这可是开天辟地头一回啊！  
只是，待到蓝曦臣把话说出来，正在玩扇子的聂宗主一个激灵，直接把他珍藏多年的扇面给对半撕开了。  
他二哥说啥，想借他珍藏的春宫图一阅，还不是男女的那种，要龙阳的那种。  
聂怀桑当场石化了。  
于是，泽芜君在清河聂氏的宗主书房密室里，看到了自己想要的春宫图，打开了一个全新的世界。  
捧着被撕开的扇面肉疼不已的聂宗主面色比较精彩，万万没有想到，自家二哥和江澄竟然在射日之征就结为道侣了，虽然被江澄和离，可实际上，他们还是名正言顺的道侣。  
这个秘密如今他知道了，要好好守着，天哪，太难了，下次见到江澄，也不知道自己要如何面对他啊，啊啊啊啊，那可是“二嫂”啊！  
聂宗主觉得，今天的事若是没有发生过，那该多好啊！  
——————  
蓝曦臣去清河那日，江澄因为他一天都没出现在自己的跟前，还问江叔了，蓝曦臣去哪里了，江叔自然是掩饰着说，泽芜君去给他准备礼物了，江澄这才没多问，心里倒是期待着蓝曦臣给自己备了什么礼物。  
江宗主是不知道，他的前道侣从清河回来的时候，聂怀桑还顺手给了他二哥一个好东西，悄咪咪说，二哥，你一定要加油，你和二嫂成婚这么久了，床笫之事竟然没有做过，真是太为难你了，加油！  
想起射日之征结为道侣，后来因为误会被和离，蓝曦臣的心里也是很唏嘘的，那个时候，不要说欢爱之事，连平时见面都是个大问题，他有蓝家之事要忙，爱人要重整江氏，偷偷摸摸见个面，抱一抱亲一亲已经是偷来的时间了。  
等被和离了，江澄把他拉入黑名单里，莲花坞的禁制加强，专门针对他而设，他要翻个墙去找他，就算躲过了禁制，结果还不是每次被紫电搞得蓬头垢面狼狈不堪的。  
想想也有后悔的时候，他怎么就那么听话呢，爱人不许他进入他的卧房，都已经被紫电搞成那副模样了，强行把爱人按在床上那啥了，也不会是如今这个局面了。  
江宗主骄矜，他又不是不清楚，有些话是真要反着听的。  
只是，泽芜君也不知道，人家江宗主是真的忙，对欢爱之事，完全没有研究过，那些时候让他滚，是真让他滚，他忙着呢！  
——————  
江澄处理完一些宗卷，江叔照例送来一碗补汤，自从他受伤，蓝曦臣亲手配了滋补身体的药材，每日入睡前一碗，江澄一开始是拒绝的，喝什么补汤，他身体好着呢，可几日下来，睡觉质量确实好了许多，看在江叔满脸期待的份上，这一个月来也坚持喝了下来。  
喝了补汤，漱了口，江叔临走的时候说，今日是你生辰，这些宗卷明日处理也来得及，早些休息。  
江澄想想也是，今日是他的生辰，蓝曦臣还没有送他礼物呢，他倒是想看看，今年这位霁月光风的泽芜君会送他什么礼物，于是便随手整理了下案头，熄灯，回卧房去了。  
以往的生辰，他不愿操办，顶多是江叔让小厨房做一碗长寿面吃了了事，弟子们会在这一天特别的乖巧懂事，不惹他生气，然后是收蓝曦臣的礼物，这些年来，倒是一年都没有落下，自己没空的时候，会让他的心腹蓝顺平送过来，有空自然是借着送礼的名义，巴着他一天，晚吟长，阿澄短的，骚扰他一整天。  
至于生辰礼物，没啥新意，不是上等的灵器，就是滋补身体的稀罕草药，江宗主身为一方霸主，什么没有，心里对前道侣的礼物很有意见，嫌弃归嫌弃着，可也是每次都收下以后，入了他私人的库房存起来。  
今年蓝曦臣人在莲花坞住了一个月多了，礼物准备好了，他倒是非常期待，今年的礼物会是什么？  
推开卧房的门，脚才迈进去，就闻到一股幽深的香味，淡淡的，萦绕在鼻尖，让人的身心不由得放松了下来。  
插上门闩，脚步往内室走去，没见着人，先开口问道：“今儿怎么换新的熏香了？”  
进了内室，看见蓝曦臣坐在铜镜前正在梳理长发，一头墨黑顺滑的长发随着他转过头看他而甩出一道好看的弧度，淡紫色的长袍包裹着泽芜君健壮的身体，唇角绽开的那朵温柔笑意，像是开在江澄心头的娇花，沁人心扉。  
“晚吟喜欢这个香味吗？”蓝曦臣笑着起身，赤着脚走在铺着长绒毛的地毯上，单薄的长袍半开不开的，伸手把自己的长发用红色的绸带系好，到了道侣跟前，伸手将他拥入怀中，下巴磕在他的肩上，低声道：“生辰快乐。”  
最近这段时间，江宗主一直嘴上嫌弃他赖在莲花坞不走，每次都是被他这般像无赖小孩一样抱住，也就习惯了，没多想，抱就抱吧，今天是他生辰，他心里高兴，随他了。  
若是换个人这么来抱他，就算是金凌，估计也是被一脚踹开的，江宗主不喜欢与人身体有接触。  
“礼物呢？”江澄拍拍他的后背，嗤笑道：“我可是等了一天了，以往你送礼最积极，今儿怎么就毫无动静了？”  
“去洗澡，回来就给你看礼物。”蓝曦臣拉着他往隔壁的浴房走，被江澄拦下，斜睨他的脚，哼了一声，道了声呆在房中，自个儿去浴房沐浴。  
蓝曦臣知道爱人的习惯，没什么事的时候，不喜欢泡在水里，帮他拿了大巾子和睡袍，送到浴房里，等着习惯他这些日子帮着包裹身体的人从木桶里出来，含笑将大巾子往他身上一包，快速的擦拭干，然后把睡袍往他身上一裹，道了声，今天是你生辰，我来伺候你。  
说着话，把江澄打横抱起，直接送到了床上。  
江澄斥了他一声，无奈力气没他大，也只能由着他了，被安放在床上后，一掌推开他，杏目怒瞪。  
“当我还是小孩子吗？”  
根本就是小孩子的脾气。  
蓝曦臣在心里默默的说着。  
笑着起身去关了通往浴房的门，顺手设下了禁制，今天晚上是要干大事的，不能让外人来打搅他们。  
一切安排妥当，回到内室，只见江澄跪坐在铜镜前，拆下了头发，他很自觉的接手他的工作，拿起梳子，为他细心的梳理长发。  
江澄半眯着眼享受着前道侣为他的服务，摊手问道：“我的礼物呢？”  
蓝曦臣用早就准备好的一根红绸带帮他扎了发，扶着他起身，笑道：“闭上眼睛，马上给你。”  
江澄自是不疑有他，顺着他的意思，闭上眼睛，感觉他把自己拉到床边坐下，正在狐疑他怎么把床幔给放下来了，下一刻，温热的唇覆上他的，吓得他立即睁大了眼睛。  
“晚吟，我把自己送给你，可喜欢？”蓝曦臣俊美的脸庞就在眼前，温煦的声音犹如春风拂面，长长的睫毛像扇子扫着他的内心深处，痒痒的，江澄全然不知道要怎么回答他。  
而蓝曦臣就当他默认了，叼住他的唇，用软舌和牙齿描绘着他薄唇的形状，今天晚上是一定要做到底的。  
江澄惊愕的张开嘴，被他趁虚而入，软舌侵入，每一分都不放过，温柔的扫荡着，引导着他与他唇舌交缠，深藏在身体里的欲望被唤醒，腹部传来一阵燥热。  
两个人还是道侣的时候，见了面，难免会抱在一起亲吻，那个时候是真的纯洁的不能再纯洁了，就算是情动，也只是念念清心诀熬过去，从未想过要互相帮助解决一下欲望。  
而这一次，在江澄的心里，蓝曦臣已经是前道侣了，亲吻他已经是要被他紫电抽死的行为了，发觉他的欲望已经勃起，却浑身无力，丝毫没有想把他推开的意思，双手环上他的颈子，嗯了声，想要更多，往他的身上蹭了蹭。  
气喘吁吁的分开，暧昧的银丝将他们连在一起，蓝曦臣的手已经握住了爱人的命根子，撸了撸，引得江澄惊喘起来。  
“别……”  
别弄才怪了。  
“今天晚上，我要晚吟舒舒服服快快乐乐的。”沙哑的声音在江澄的耳边响起，“晚吟，别拒绝我，我只有你了。”  
就让自己放纵一次吧。  
江澄双手一勾，揽下他的颈子，吻上他的唇，默许了今晚允许他的所有行为。  
“晚吟……”蓝曦臣雀跃的叫了声，再一次的唇舌交缠，静寂的内室里只有急促的喘息声和低低的呻吟，久旱逢甘露的两个人尽情享受着亲吻带给彼此的欢愉和满足。  
蓝曦臣的唇慢慢往下移，江澄不满的低叫了声蓝涣，被含住喉结啃咬，低低的吟叫溢出口腔，慢慢被推倒，睡袍敞开着，雪白的身体暴露在蓝曦臣的眼前。  
那道永远也不能祛除的戒鞭痕是蓝曦臣心中抹不去的痛，他温柔的舔咬，引得身下的人轻轻的颤抖，叫他不要亲，他转移目标，含住他的乳头，身下的人敏感的叫嚷起来，不许碰，他又咬又啃又舔，一只手覆上另一个乳头，又揉又捏，江澄情难自禁的颤声吟叫起来。  
“别……”  
直到湿润的唇一路吻过他的小腹，软软热热的舌尖轻轻舔着他炙热坚硬的欲望，江澄这才预感到下一步可能会发生什么，按住蓝曦臣的头想要拒绝，却已经晚了，他的欲望被蓝曦臣温柔的含入口腔里。  
“啊……嗯……蓝涣……别……”  
蓝曦臣把爱人的欲望整个含住口中，温柔的为他口侍着，身下的人难以自制的呻吟着，想要推开他，又想要更多，双手按在他的头顶，软成了一滩春水，闭着眼睛，享受着从未有过的快感。  
很快，初次体验被人口侍的江宗主泄在了蓝曦臣的嘴里，半张开眼睛想要看看自家的前道侣，只见蓝曦臣咕咚一声把精液全部吞了下去，他软的无力，声音也是软绵绵的，叫道：“脏！”  
蓝曦臣却朝他温柔的笑了笑，弯下身子，从枕头底下拿出一盒早就准备好的玫瑰膏，拧开盖子，用手指沾了些，不由分说的往爱人的后穴抹。  
全身发烫的江宗主被他这个动作吓得一个激灵，双腿并拢想要抗拒，被强迫的撑开腿，泽芜君的脸上带着一丝委屈。  
“晚吟爽了，我还硬着呢……”压下身子，直接吻住爱人的唇，把他吻得七荤八素的，开拓后穴的手指一根一根的叠加上去，直到能容纳他的四根手指，这才忙不迭的把玫瑰膏往自己的欲望上抹了些许。  
坚硬如铁的欲望抵在江澄的后穴，温柔的话语在他的耳边炸开：“我会很温柔的……”  
话没说完，江澄感觉他的欲望像一根棍子捅进了自己的身体，惨叫了一声，骂道：“温柔个屁……”  
蓝曦臣也没打算温柔，书上说，第一次再怎么温柔也是会痛的，长痛不如短痛，一捅到底，借助玫瑰膏的润滑，将自己的欲望完全进入了爱人的身体，腰身被长长的双腿勾住，想要踹开他的意思，被他狠狠抽动了两下，痛的无力的松开了。  
“晚吟，忍一忍，忍一忍……”低头吻住江澄迷蒙的双眼，下身凶狠的抽动，直到身下的人被他的硕大狠狠顶到了那处敏感点，发出意迷情乱的呻吟，初次交合这才算是真正开始。  
“蓝涣，不要顶那里！”  
“顶那里才是最舒服的。”  
“啊……啊……”  
江澄的身体像是漂浮在水面上的小舟，被撞的一颤一颤，身体里升起奇异的快感，想要更多，弓起身子，大长腿再次勾住健壮的腰身，放声吟叫。  
江宗主的大床嘎吱嘎吱的动着,床上的江宗主被蓝宗主用尽了最温柔的动作翻来覆去，不同姿势都试了一遍，痛并欢愉着，直到最后同时攀上快感的最高峰。  
夜深人静，宗主卧房里要了一桶热水，蓝曦臣极其温柔的给爱人清洗身子，看着他白白净净的身体，心里惦记着，下一次一定要在他的身体上留下自己的记号，书上不说了吗，每次做，被压在身下的那个人身上都是被咬得青青紫紫，这才叫恩爱。  
把留在江澄身体里的精液清理干净，抱他回到床上，抹上玫瑰膏，为他消肿，被他折腾的毫无力气骂人的江宗主只是狠狠扫了他一眼，任由着他轻揉他的腰，闭上眼睛睡了。  
骗子！  
说什么把自己送给他当生辰礼物，结果呢，自己被他压在身下狠狠的肏弄，这笔账，先记下了，以后慢慢算。  
伺候着江宗主睡着了的蓝宗主心满意足的躺在床上，心里乐开了花，哎呀，终于又睡在一张床上了，真好！  
可惜，蓝宗主想得太美了。  
第二天一早，情难自禁又把人压在身下肏了一顿，然后，直接被踹出了门。  
江宗主毫不留情的命令他赶紧回云深不知处闭关去吧。  
有得有失嘛，蓝宗主，别气馁，不是有句话说得好嘛，食髓知味，你让江宗主爽了，他一定会还想要下一次的。  
加油！


End file.
